Lelouch's Annoyingly Cute Problem
by Windrises
Summary: C. C. kisses Lelouch at school which causes the other students to make fun of Lelouch.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Lelouch Lamperouge started doing a slapstick dance around the living room. He crashed and fell on his textbooks. C. C. was on the couch. She stared at Lelouch and asked, "What's up with all of your goofy dances around the living room?"

Lelouch said, "I dance to impress you. After all, I do happen to be the prince of dancing." C. C. rolled her eyes and I don't blame her.

C. C. said, "You need to start acting more like a grownup."

Lelouch replied, "But I'm not a grownup. I'm eighteen and I'm in my last year at Ashford Academy."

C. C. responded, "Fair enough."

Lelouch sighed and said, "I need to start heading to school."

C. C. politely replied, "I hope that you have a great day."

Lelouch said, "Don't joke around with such nonsense. School never gives out good days. It gives out dumb homework assignments that are super stressful and challenging. School totally sucks. Anyways, thank you for wishing me a good day. I love you."

C. C. replied, "I love you too."

Lelouch walked around the living room while saying, "I need to get my supplies." He grabbed his ripped up homework assignments and chewed up grade report. He forgot to grab his textbooks. He waved to C. C. and walked out.

A few minutes later C. C. looked around and noticed that all of Lelouch's textbooks were in the living room. She said, "Lelouch forgot to grab his textbooks and he forgot to give me a goodbye kiss." She decided to pay a visit to Lelouch's school so that she could drop off his textbooks.

Lelouch went into his classroom and started dancing around. The teacher sighed and said, "This is a high school, not a dancing arena."

Lelouch replied, "Come on dude. I need to practice my dance moves."

The teacher asked, "Are you planning on becoming a dancer someday?"

Lelouch said, "No, I dance around to make my girlfriend think that I'm special."

The teacher replied, "You don't lack anything when it comes to being special."

Lelouch bowed to the teacher and proudly said, "Thank you. I'm the prince of specialness."

The teacher replied, "You're not the great type of special. You qualify as the bothersome type of special so please sit down."

Lelouch sat down and started drawing pictures of himself. Shirley Fenette had a big crush on Lelouch so she wasn't exactly thrilled to hear that Lelouch had a girlfriend. She said, "Lulu, are you actually dating someone?"

Lelouch said, "I sure am."

Rivalz burst into laughter and said, "Lelouch has a girlfriend!"

Lelouch tried to remain calm while asking, "Why would you laugh at me getting a girlfriend?"

Rivalz shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's common for people to make fun of their friends when they fall in love."

Lelouch replied, "What a dumb habit."

Shirley asked, "Are you dating somebody that goes to our school?"

Lelouch said, "No, there isn't anybody that special at this school." The girls in the room overheard Lelouch and threw their homework assignments at him.

Suzaku Kururugi looked at the clock and said, "Class is going to start in like one minute so lets forget about the romance stuff and start focusing on our classwork."

Rivalz burst into laughter and replied, "Suzaku likes learning stuff."

Suzaku was confused so he asked, "What's wrong with learning?"

Lelouch said, "It seems like making fun of people for perfectly reasonable things is becoming popular."

Suzaku replied, "What a dumb habit."

Lelouch said, "I said that earlier. It seems like great minds think alike." He paused and said, "Your mind isn't that great, but it's good when it has thoughts that are similar to mine."

Suzaku sighed and asked, "Can't you ever give me a real compliment?"

Lelouch said, "I wouldn't be your best friend if I could do that."

Suzaku replied, "That's a dumb thing to say."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm actually the prince of smart comments." The teacher and students rolled their eyes.

A few minutes later the class started. The teacher said, "Get out the textbooks."

Lelouch looked around his backpack and said, "I forgot to bring my textbooks."

Five minutes later C. C. walked into the classroom. The teacher saw her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

C. C. said, "Calm down teacher. I'm just here to drop off Lelouch's textbooks. I'm his girlfriend." The students gasped.

Lelouch felt embarrassed as C. C. walked to his desk and handed his textbooks to him. She said, "You forgot to bring all of the books that you need for school. You also forgot to give me a goodbye kiss." C. C. kissed Lelouch and walked out. The students burst into laughter.

Lelouch asked, "Why are you guys laughing?"

Rivalz said, "Because you kissed a girl."

The teacher was getting tired of the students not paying attention during class so he said, "Cut out the lovey dovey talk and all of the laughing. This is a serious school, not a place for your overdramatic and goofy crap." Lelouch usually hated hearing the teacher talk about serious stuff, but this time he was thankful about it.

Lelouch was hoping that he wouldn't have to hear anything else about what happened, but he was a member of the Student Council. In other words, he felt like he was doomed. He went into the Student Council room and hoped that the attention wouldn't be coming to him.

Milly Ashford, the leader of the Student Council, walked in. Milly loved gossip more than anybody else that Lelouch knew so he hoped that she wouldn't find out about his relationship with C. C. She asked, "What's going on?"

Rivalz burst into laughter and said, "Lelouch has a girlfriend."

Kallen Kozuki said, "This sure is problem."

Shirley replied, "I'm in full agreement about this being surprising news."

Milly had a smug smile on her face while saying, "Two girls are already jealous of this juicy gossip. I'm loving that."

Kallen and Shirley replied, "Hey."

Milly pointed to Lelouch and asked, "How come you didn't fill me in on this most lovely of news earlier?"

Lelouch said, "My relationship with my girlfriend is lovely, but it's also none of your business."

Mily replied, "Hold on there Lelouch. You know that finding out the secrets of my fellow students and making fun of them for what they did is the main reason why I became the President of the Student Council."

Lelouch said, "I don't wanna talk about this."

Mily shook Lelouch around and replied, "Tell me what she's like."

Lelouch responded, "You don't need to know what she's like, but I assure you that she's a good person."

Kallen frowned and said, "I'm getting bad vibes about her."

Shirley replied, "Me too."

Milly patted Kallen and Shirley's shoulders. She had a sneaky smile on her face while saying, "Let the jealousy rise out. This gossip is juicier than the bottle of orange juice that Suzaku spat out earlier."

Suzaku replied, "Hey, I told you not to tell people about that."

Milly said, "Sorry Suzaku, but making fools out of my fellow students is my top priority."

Suzaku stood up and said, "Well, it's not a priority of mine. In fact, I think that this Student Council should stop making fun of each other. We're supposed to be a team."

Rivalz replied, "Come on Suzaku."

Lelouch patted Suzaku on the back and said, "Spitting out orange juice Is hardly special compared to all of the drinks I spit out on waiters."

Suzaku asked, "Why bring that up?"

Lelouch paused and said, "Take over as the guy who says stuff. I'm not good at conversations."

Suzaku said, "Lelouch can date whoever he wants. We shouldn't make fun of him for falling in love with someone. In fact, we should be proud of him." Lelouch wasn't used to Suzaku saying nice things about him. He was starting to feel glad about having Suzaku for a friend.

Kallen asked, "Who's Lelouch dating?"

Lelouch said, "C. C."

Shirley replied, "What an eccentric name."

Kallen said, "I've met C. C. before. She's not bad, but I'm not fond of her."

Shirley replied, "I don't like her that much either."

Lelouch stood around with his hands on his hips. He proudly said, "I seem to be the most popular guy at school. So many girls have crushes on me. However, my heart goes out to C. C. She's the most wonderful thing in my life."

Kallen and Shirley shook their fists at Lelouch and said, "We're so disappointed."

Lelouch faced Rivalz and asked, "Do you have anything to add?"

Rivalz laughed while saying, "You're in love. How pathetic."

C. C. walked into the Student Council room and said, "I'm afraid that I'm guilty of going into a lot of places that I shouldn't today. I'm sorry, but I was getting tired of waiting."

Lelouch replied, "It's okay. In fact, I can totally understand that. This dang council meeting has gone on long enough. I've had to deal with laughers and jealous girls. It's rough."

C. C. asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch walked closer to C. C. and whispered, "They're making fun of me for having a girlfriend."

C. C. faced the council and asked, "What's wrong with you guys?"

Milly said, "I have a sick sense of humor."

Kallen and Shirley said, "We're jealous."

Rivalz chuckled while saying, "I love making fun of people for dumb reasons."

Suzaku replied, "This council sure has been dumb. I'm leaving the meeting for the day. Hopefully, tomorrow's meeting will have something of value to say." He walked out of the Student Council room.

Milly folded her arms and asked, "Can you believe that Suzaku would be so impulsive?"

Lelouch said, "He made the right choice. No offense Milly, but this council meeting was a total piece of crap."

C. C. replied, "That's for sure." Lelouch and C. C. held hands while walking out of the Student Council room.

A few minutes later C. C. said, "I'm sorry for embarrassing you."

Lelouch replied, "I was embarrassed, but it's okay. You just wanted to show off your sweet emotions in front of others and there's nothing wrong with that. There's a lot of annoyingly judgmental people out there, but there's nothing annoying about being as adorable as you."

C. C. responded, "Thank you honey, but you're the adorable one."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of adorableness and you are the princess of my heart." C. C. cried a tear of joy and kissed Lelouch while outside of the school. A bunch of students saw Lelouch and C. C. kissing. It wasn't a problem, because there was nothing that Lelouch and C. C. were more proud of than the relationship that they had with each other.


End file.
